


Whole Lotta Love

by ceruleansmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fallen!Castiel, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansmile/pseuds/ceruleansmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The weeks after Castiel’s Grace fully depleted were not easy. The former angel wandered through the hallways of Bobby’s house looking lost, blue eyes wide with confusion. Only adding to this new state of being was the change of scent that had occurred two weeks previous. Castiel, whose smell once resembled clear water and ethereal light, now carried the odor of a young, unpresented child, soft and milky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing for a friend. I think it could have been better, but I'm so terrible with sex scenes... ugh. Also, this is my own version of omegaverse, since I hate the 'betas are just humans and no one cares about that dynamic'. Which is not important, since this fic has no betas. Ugh. Just forget what I said.  
> Also, there might be errors, because I suck at finding my own typos and such.

**Whole Lotta Love**

 

 The weeks after Castiel’s Grace fully depleted were not easy. The former angel wandered through the hallways of Bobby’s house looking lost, blue eyes wide with confusion. Only adding to this new state of being was the change of scent that had occurred two weeks previous. Castiel, whose smell once resembled clear water and ethereal light, now carried the odor of a young, unpresented child, soft and milky.

Sam, being the girl he was, instantly latched onto this fact and began to treat Castiel as if he would kill himself by accident at every corner, going as far as  making him eat three times a day, because ‘you’re way too thin, Cas, you need to eat now, you’re not an angel anymore’. Dean went the way of lesser evils (meaning, the one that did not make him look like a helicopter parent) and took to keeping Castiel away from knives, shotguns or anything that might lead to a very painful death. The ex-angel took this new behavior towards himself in stride, maybe even welcomed it judging from the way he kept close to them.

Currently, Castiel was curled up on the couch, eyes wide as he stared at the movie flickering over the TV screen. Lifting an eyebrow, Dean watched the angel begin to hum along to the redheaded mermaid’s song, suppressing a grin at Castiel’s newfound addiction. Of course he would fall in love with Disney movies.

Upon hearing the door to the living room open, Dean turned his head, nodding at his brother as he stepped through the door, the scent of food wafting from the large paper bag pressed against his chest, “Finally, I thought you’d died out there.”

“Near thing, have you looked out the window lately, Dean? It’s snowing like no tomorrow,” Sam huffed, shaking his head and flinging drops of ice cold water around the room.

“Stop acting like a dog, Sammy,” Dean grumbled and plucked the bag out of his brother’s arms, “Go dry your hair, I turned up the heat already because Featherbrains over there said he was cold.”

“You do not understand, Dean,” Castiel piped up, not even turning to look at him, “I am… _was_ a being of light and warmth.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Cas,” Dean waved the angel off, refusing to linger on the subject of him Falling, instead opening the paper bag while Sam vanished into the bathroom to probably use up the rest of their hot water, “You hungry?”

“I think so,” Castiel hummed, accepting the carton of fried noodles and vegetables from Dean, “Thank you.”

“Mhmm,” Dean mumbled around his own forkful of noodles. He had never gotten the hang of those damn sticks.

Sam returned to the living room fifteen minutes later, dressed in fresh clothes and a towel around his head. Dean shook his head at his brother, huffing when Sam rolled his eyes as answer, before the younger alpha plopped down at the large, rickety table and began to eat, too.

Castiel finished first, distracted by the movie on screen, the noodles only halfway gone. Sam sighed, removing the carton from Castiel’s hands to put it away for later.

“Cas, you gotta start eating a little more,” Dean said around a forkful of noodles.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered, clearly not listening, “Arielle is very much in love with Prince Eric, is she not?”

“I guess so,” Dean mumbled, unsure where this was going, “You’ve seen the movie before, Cas, why are you asking in the first place?”

“She must be,” Castiel said, ignoring Dean’s question, “She gave up her voice and her tail for him.”

“So?”

Castiel was quiet for a brief moment, “The real story of the Little Mermaid has the mermaid living with the prince, too. But the prince falls in love with another woman, picturing the mermaid as more of a little sister. Due to this, the little mermaid, unable to fulfill what keeps her human, is to die by sunrise on the third day. Her sisters attempt to save her by bargaining with the sea witch. They bring a knife for their youngest sister to kill the prince with. Doing this would give her back her immortality and allow her to return to the sea once again.”

Dean frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Castiel was not done yet.

“The mermaid refuses,” Castiel’s eyes grew sad, “She is unable to kill the one she loves and, just as the sun rises above the waves, she throws herself into the cold waters. In a few versions, instead of becoming sea foam, she is granted an immortal soul and allowed to ascend to heaven.”

Silence permeated the room for a few, uncomfortable minutes. Dean was only too aware of what Castiel was trying to tell them, but he had no intention of venturing deeper into that particular subject, “Yeah, well, there’s a reason why people prefer the Disney version, I guess.”

Castiel turned in his seat, blue eyes wide and searching. Dean lifted an eyebrow at the former angel, doing his best not to fidget at Castiel’s unnerving stare. A moment later, Castiel’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly and he redirected his attention back to the screen.

Completely ignoring Sam’s disapproving glare, Dean began to shovel noodles into his mouth once again. The rest of their dinner passed in silence and by the time Dean had finished scraping out the last noodles from the bottom of the food carton, Castiel was fast asleep on the couch. The angel had curled up in a corner, the sweater Sam had given him practically swallowing him, bare toes pushed between the cushions.

Sam stood, tugging the thick throw-blanket over the former angel and made his way upstairs with a quiet, “Goodnight,” in Dean’s direction.

Dean waited until Sam’s footsteps faded, before getting up and seating himself on the fauteuil, slouching as he grappled for the remote. For a while, he flicked through the channels, eyes unfocused as the pictures flashed over the screen. The ex-angel on the couch released a soft, purring snore, shifting around, before stilling again.

Setting the remote down after stopping at a channel showing old re-runs of Tom and Jerry, Dean turned his head to watch Castiel sleep. True, it was awkward and yes, he did feel like a creep, but on the other hand, the angel had done the same many times before. It was only in his right to seek his vengeance.

In the time it took for Castiel to reach the state of being entirely human, he had not only lost weight, but since his revival, his physique had become a tad less imposing, smaller and a lot less muscled. As if there had not been enough left to rebuild Jimmy Novak’s body the way it had been before the Leviathan shtick. Not to mention that Jimmy Novak had been a dominant beta, whereas Castiel had been neither alpha, nor omega or anything in between.

And now, he was not only powerless but unpresented and with that, more or less a child.

It should not bother Dean as much as it did. Looking at Castiel for more than a second should not make him feel like a downright pedophile. But it did. And it _sucked_.

Dean woke to the sound of the old coffee machine, groaning as he stretched his arms and arched his back. Falling asleep in that chair had not been one of his smartest ideas. Not that he had had a lot of those in past days.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel stepping into the room, carrying two steaming mugs. The former angel held one out to Dean, a tiny smile on his face, “You seem like you are in need of this.”

Dean groaned, grabbing the mug and taking a sip, only then feeling capable of forming a coherent response, “Yeah, definitely needed that. Thanks, Cas.”

“You are welcome,” Castiel glanced towards the stairs, “Sam appears to have left already. He was not in his room when I went to look for him.”

“Probably out for a run.”

“It is raining.”

“Yeah,” Dean gulped down more of the deliciously hot coffee, “He’s an idiot like that.”

Castiel frowned then sat down on the couch again, “Sam is not an idiot, Dean.”

“Hah, sure,” said Dean, voice dripping with sarcasm, “He may be book-smart but he’s, essentially, an idiot.”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed and Dean was miffed by how similar to Sam he was behaving at the moment.

Maybe he should tell Sammy to stop teaching Castiel to be a bitch. Yeah, that would go down really well. Dean huffed and drank the rest of his coffee down. Glancing up at Castiel, he was startled at the bright blue eyes that met his gaze, “Geez, Cas, how often did I tell you that staring at people isn’t done around here?”

“I apologize,” Castiel mumbled, ducking his head and lifting his mug to his lips, nipping at the liquid inside.

Dean waved it off, “It’s fine. Just… just don’t do it when we’re out, alright? People might think you’re crazy.”

“I do not particularly care about what people think, Dean,” Castiel grumbled.

“Yeah, well, tough luck, Cas. The world practically revolves around what people think of you. If everyone Sam and I meet on our way would think of us being serial killers, we’d have been in prison a while ago,” Dean stood, “Come on, get dressed, we’re getting you some jeans and shirts that fit. As hilarious as it is to watch Sam’s grumpy face when he finds that you stole another one of those ugly sweaters of his, you need some clothing of your own.”

Castiel blinked and looked down at himself as if he only just then noticed how ill-fitting his attire was.

Rolling his eyes, Dean ushered the ex-angel up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later, Dean found himself standing in front of the dressing room Castiel was currently in, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for him to emerge, “You done yet, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel peeked out from behind the curtain, brows drawn and mouth thinned into an uncomfortable frown.

 “Alright, let me see it,” Dean tugged at the fabric keeping him from inspecting the outfit they had gathered together.

Castiel sighed and stepped out of the dressing room, fidgeting as he presented the jeans and the blue t-shirt, “Is this better?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, you finally look like a decent human being. Did the other things fit too?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like them?”

“…Yes?”

“Good, get back into your old clothes and bring everything else out, we’re done.”

Castiel inclined his head, bemused and vanished behind the curtain once more. Waiting patiently, Dean let his gaze wander about the store. A pair of children dashed past him, giggling as a female alpha, hassled-looking and close to just giving up, ran after them, her laughing wife standing at the check-out desk. Off to his left was a young man, clearly omega and heavily pregnant, sorting through the baby clothes while humming a slow rendition of Bicycle Race. Dean’s gaze did not linger upon the man, pregnant as he was; his alpha or dominant beta was probably close by.

And he had no intention of starting an argument.

Castiel’s soft voice shook him out of his reminiscing, “Dean? We may go now.”

Dean nodded and took the bundle of clothes from Castiel, marching towards the check-out desk. Since the store was relatively empty, they were done paying barely five minutes later and on their way back home. As soon as they were out the car and through the front door, Castiel snatched the bags from Dean’s hands and hurried upstairs.

Sam looked up from his seat on the couch, “Where did you go?”

“Shopping,” Dean grumbled, plopping down on the cushions beside his brother, “Cas needed his own clothes. As funny as it is that he prefers to wear your sweaters and my jackets, it was getting a little tiresome. Not to mention that he looks like a homeless kid in them.”

“You just implied that our clothes look not only worn but downright dirty, Dean.”

“No, I said that he looks like a homeless kid in our clothes. Because he’s freakin’ tiny.”

Sam snorted, shaking his head.

Castiel returned, wearing one of his new jeans and a green shirt that stated, ‘Hulk Smash Puny God’.  Sam threw Dean an exasperated glance, “Seriously, Dean?”

“What? He liked it! Didn’t you, Cas?”

“I did,” Castiel answered serenely, sitting down in the fauteuil, “I greatly enjoyed The Avengers, especially Dr. Banner’s character.”

“Should’ve known,” Sam mumbled, nodding towards the kitchen, “I’ll cook today, any preferences?”

“No rabbit food,” Dean grinned.

Sam sighed, “Lasagna, then.”

Dean might have noticed something about Castiel was changing, but he had not been able to put his finger on it. The former angel had become clingier in the past days, scooting close to Dean whenever they were on the couch, falling asleep leaning against his shoulder and stealing his jacket when he was cold.

Dean had not been particularly suspicious, the former angel had always had his quirks and this one was at least somewhat normal.

At least, it was for now.

Currently, Dean was busy cleaning out his gun, polishing the pieces individually while he tried to figure out where that enticing scent was coming from. It became stronger by the second and reached a crescendo just as Castiel stepped into the living room. Upon looking up, Dean found the former angel flushed and fidgeting, fingers tugging at the hem of the pullover Castiel was wearing, “Hey, Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel swallowed, bare toes curling into the carpet below, “Dean, I appear to be… leaking.”

Dean blinked.

Setting the gun’s barrel down, he waved a hand through the air, “Uh… care to elaborate?”

Castiel’s cheeks grew even darker as he wiped his hand over the back of his jeans, holding the slickened fingers up.

Oh.

“Oh,” Dean cleared his throat, suddenly understanding why the scent had been so familiar.

Castiel’s eyes grew in size as the former angel swallowed thickly, “Am I ill, Dean? I feel feverish and my stomach has been aching since I woke.”

“Uh, no,” Dean shook his head, “No, you’re fine. Just… uh, you know how we told you, you’re Unpresented?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “You have told me I am essentially genderless. Just like I was when I was still an angel.”

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, “Well, it seems you’re not so genderless anymore. What you’re going through is called a ‘heat’ and from the way your scent changed… I’m guessing you’re an omega.”

“Oh,” Castiel glanced down at his hand again, the clean one coming up to rub at his eyes, “It’s not… not very pleasant, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, crossing his legs and ignoring the discomfort it caused, “You’ll be fine, though… uhm, how about you go back to bed? I’ll… I’ll see what we have to help you through this.”

Castiel sighed, nodding as he turned around and staggered back up the stairs. Dean covered his face with his hands as soon as he heard the door to Castiel’s room shut, groaning softly into his palms, “Fuck.”

“Hey, Dean, I think the- whoa!” Sam threw his arm up to bury his nose in his sleeve, “How often did I tell you to shower before you come home after one of your exploits, Dean!”

“What?” Dean lifted his head, staring at Sam, “Exploi- no! I haven’t had a one night stand in months, Sam, shut the fuck up. It’s Cas. He presented as an omega.”

Sam sighed, “Oh. Well… what do we do?”

Dean shrugged helplessly, “How would I know? The last time I had to deal with an impromptu heat was in high school when that girl in my class had her first one in the locker room. It’s not like I carry a dildo around for that kind of situation, Sam.”

Sam groaned, “Wonderful. You know what, I’ll just… go and get something for Cas and you… you keep an eye on him. Or something,” the younger alpha shook his head, marching towards the front door.

“Get some pie while you’re out!” Dean called after him, smirking when the door was shut a little harder than necessary.

With another glance at his disassembled gun, he stood and made his way upstairs.

Reaching Castiel’s door, he raised a hand to knock, “Cas? Cas, are you alright in there?”

A low whimper was his answer, “D-Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, “Uh… should I… are you decent?”

“Y-yes?”

That did not sound very convincing, but Dean’s instincts won over and he pried the door open with a steadying breath.

The scent that had permeated the entire room beyond the door was staggering. Sweet and cloying, it urged his inner alpha to pounce onto the mewling omega occupying the bed. Castiel’s legs were tangled in the sheets, his pants had gone missing leaving him in nothing but his underwear and the too-big t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Dean’s.

Dean cleared his throat, clenching his hands into fists, “So… uhm… how… how are you doing?”

Castiel huffed and twisted around, sprawling across the mattress, “I a-am too hot, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean swallowed, “I know. Sam’s gone to get you something to help you… get through this.”

“Can you not help me?”

A strangled growl escaped Dean’s throat before he was able to restrain himself, “No. No, I can’t, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“But Dean…,” Castiel turned his head to the side, looking up at him with wide, fogged eyes, “It hurts. I don’t u-understand…”

Licking his dry lips, Dean dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and running a hand through his hair, “You understand basic human anatomy, right?”

“I understand everything about human anatomy, Dean. I am- was an angel of the Lord.”

“Right,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Then you should know what’s happening right now.”

Castiel flushed an even brighter shade of red, “I have presented as an omega and gone into heat. My body is reacting to a biological drive that occurs every three to six months and prepares itself by producing more natural lubricant than usual and emitting certain pheromones to attract potential partners.”

Giving a slow, sarcastic clap, Dean spoke up again, “Yes, thank you, teacher.”

“It was you who asked if I was aware of what is happening to me, Dean. Do not mock me,” Castiel mumbled, muffling a groan into the pillow, “It does not explain why I am hurting.”

“Not sure either. Not every heat is the same,” Dean leaned back in his chair, “I’m guessing it’s the sudden change in hormones and the fact that your body’s not used to any of this yet. Sam might have a better explanation, though.”

Castiel whined and curled up in a miserable ball.

The slamming of a door alerted Dean to Sam’s return and he breathed a sigh of relief, “Finally.”

Hearing his brother stampede up the stairs, he turned his head towards the door, yelping when a slender hand wrapped around his wrist. Castiel had dragged himself forward, seeming barely coherent; cheeks flushed with fever, eyes half-lidded and mouth swollen pink as he buried his face against Dean’s thigh with the most pathetic whimper as of now.

“Hey, you’ll be okay,” Dean mumbled, keeping his alpha instincts at bay the best he could.

Sam stumbled into the room, nose scrunched up and cheeks crimson. He held out a paper bag, “Take it. Even if I doubt you’ll need it. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? I had to tell the cashier that my brother’s mate went into impromptu heat and you didn’t want to risk a pregnancy. Next time your angel needs something, Dean, you can go get it yourself.”

Dean spluttered, “What? He’s not-“

“I don’t care,” Sam waved his arms through the air, “I bought two dildos, heat regulators for the next time this happens and contraceptive pills for now.”

“Why would he need-“

“Dean,” the younger alpha crossed his arms in front of his chest, “He doesn’t smell irresistible to me anymore. He just smells like Cas. And sweat. Now, what does that tell you?”

Bitch-face number 24 was now in action. Dean lifted an eyebrow, “That he’s been claimed?”

“A hundred points to Mr. Dean Winchester!” Sam turned around, “Have fun you two.”

“What-!”

The door shut and, to Dean’s horror, was locked from the outside.

“Sam! Sam, get your ass back here!” Dean yelled, growling when he heard his brother’s laughter become quieter as he walked away, “Sam!”

Castiel, apparently fed up with being ignored, moved to straddle Dean’s lap, tucking his head underneath Dean’s chin with a needy little purr. Unsure what to do, Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel, his other hand grappling for the paper bag on the ground, before he stood to place the omega back onto the bed, “Alright, Cas. You’ll stay there- no, stay. Good…”

Ignoring the angel’s sad whimper, he began to rummage through the bag, finally just turning it over and dumping the contents onto the mattress. First he tore the package with the contraceptives open, cursing as he went. With a less than careful movement, he grabbed onto Castiel’s jaw, wincing when he got a pained whine for his efforts, “Sorry, Cas. Open your mouth, come on.”

The omega did as he was told with eerie compliance and Dean popped a single pill into Castiel’s mouth, chuckling when the former angel swallowed and grimaced, “Yeah, I can imagine that was pretty nasty.”

Castiel hummed and tilted his head, raising his arms to fist his hands into the front of Dean’s shirt. Tugging, he attempted to drag Dean onto the mattress, issuing an annoyed little huff when he failed, “Dean…”

Dean swallowed, “Cas, I can’t. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed and his mouth shifted into a frown, “Y-yes, I d-d-do.”

Ah, so he was still coherent, “No, Cas, if I were to-”

“If we were to have sex, you would claim and mark me as your own forever. I know. Seeing as you have already claimed me unconsciously and I did and will not object, I see no reason why we sh-should not… should…,” Castiel closed his eyes, hips rocking back and forth against the sheets as his moment of clear headedness faded away.

 Dean growled, crawling onto the bed and dragging Castiel close to his chest while he buried his face against the omega’s neck. The scent clinging to Castiel’s skin was overwhelming to him, layering itself thick and heavy onto his already compromised brain.

Clothes were torn and flung away in the span of mere seconds until Castiel’s hot, sweat-slicked skin slid against Dean’s. Together they tumbled backwards onto the mattress, Castiel sprawling out beneath Dean as he bend his knees and spread his legs to accept him between his thighs.

Dean nosed his way down the omega’s throat, licking and nibbling on the formerly unmarked skin. His hands trailed down the slender sides, over protruding bones to the slight flare of Castiel’s hips. For a brief while the room was filled with Castiel’s soft whimpering and the sound of rustling sheets, before Dean sat up to inspect the bruises he had left upon the former angel’s throat.

They stood out dark and red, off-set by the pale skin they had been sucked into. Pleased with the outcome, Dean shifted, placing his palms onto the soft flesh of Castiel’s thighs, pushing them apart further to expose the slick pucker hidden between the omega’s cheeks.

Not even trying to suppress the growl building in his chest, Dean circled the tight entrance with the tip of his finger, pushing inside when Castiel began to rock into the touch. A second and a third finger followed soon after and by the time Dean’s arousal-addled mind determined the omega ready, Castiel’s whines had turned into wanton moans.

Hitching Castiel’s hips upwards, Dean aligned himself and began to push into Castiel’s welcoming heat. Upon bottoming out, he latched onto the juncture of the omega’s neck, biting down. Castiel keened, arching into Dean, digging blunt nails into Dean’s back and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Another low, rumbling growl dragged itself from Dean’s throat as he pulled out halfway before rutting back into Castiel. The tight channel around his member contracted sharply whenever he rocked forward, tugging snarls and groans from Dean’s throat. Castiel had long lost coherency, crying out with pleasure regardless if anyone might hear him.

It was not long until Dean felt the familiar heat pool low in his abdomen. His rutting became irregular and finally lost any kind of rhythm. Just before he was ready to spill himself into Castiel, Dean felt the base of his cock thickening, tying them together. Barely a moment later, Dean came, tasting the familiar tang of blood in his mouth as his teeth pierced Castiel’s skin.

For a minute, Dean merely breathed, before remembering that he had not paid attention to whether Castiel had come. Releasing the mangled flesh between his teeth, he sat up and smirked at the mess on Castiel’s stomach.

The omega blinked up at him through sleepy eyes, lips quirked in a small smile.

It took another day and a half before Castiel’s heat dissipated. Apparently, first heats were shorter than the average five days and Dean was unsure whether to be relieved or a little disappointed. Sam had spent the past days sleeping in the Impala it seemed and was only too glad to be able to sleep in a normal bed again. He also did not even try to be subtle about how funny he thought the situation had turned out to be.

“I told you, he had a thing for you, Dean,” Sam hummed as he flipped a pancake over.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam shook his head, “I’m happy for you two.”

Dean shrugged, smiling as he glanced over to Castiel. The omega had curled up on the couch, watching Tangled, “Thanks, Sammy… I’m happy too.”

 “Mhmm,” Sam slid the pancakes onto a platter and carried over to the dinner table, setting it down in front of Dean.

Castiel’s less than dainty snort echoed through the room when the blonde chick with the long hair hit the poor guy over the head with a frying pan. Sam began to shake his head again and Dean took a large bite out of his pancakes, quite pleased with the fact that he had managed to teach Castiel the pleasure of slapstick humor.

That was, until Castiel decided to open his mouth, “Dean, I have noticed that Rapunzel bears a vague resemblance to you.”

Dean spluttered, breathing in a few crumbs and ending up with a hacking cough, “W-what?”

“She possesses green eyes, full lips and freckles,” Castiel explained patiently.

Sam began to laugh, slapping his palm against the top of the dinner table, “Yes! God, yes, thank you, Cas!”

“Why are you thanking me…?” Castiel blinked, but the innocent expression was belied by the tiny, mischievous smile hiding in the corners of his lips.

Dean scowled, shoving another piece of food into his mouth. Castiel’s eyes softened and the omega stood, sliding onto Dean’s lap and settling there, as if to appease his foul mood by looking coy, “Forgive me, Dean.”

Dean huffed, but fed a piece of pancake to his mate.

It took another ten minutes until Sam had calmed down enough to breathe normally once more. The younger alpha wiped the tears, that had leaked out of his eyes while he had struggled for air from his cheeks and sighed, “Ah. That was awesome.”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam grinned, “Yeah, yeah. Now, tell me, Dean, when can I expect to become an uncle?”

Dean squawked and promptly ended up with another coughing fit. Castiel patted his back and wiped the crumbs from his mouth as soon as he was finished, “Do not tease him, Sam.”

“Yeah, Sam, don’t tease me.”

“Maybe once we have fixed the Impala’s backseat so that it is safe for a child to sit in. If Dean allows it. If not, we may be in need of a second car.”

“Yeah, Sam- _what_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Potatoes.


End file.
